A significant trend in Internet and technology is watching videos. Playing videos to users requires sufficient Internet bandwidth. However, in certain scenarios, the Internet bandwidth is insufficient for videos to completely play. In such cases, video-serving platforms, for example, YouTube performs video buffering.
During the video buffering, the video is paused. Consequently, the user experiences an interruption while watching the video. During the interruption, attention of the user gets diverted to other links and websites. The user can perhaps even forget about the video that was being watched. Further, frequency of the video buffering might increase due to a slow network. The user hence experiences frequent interruptions thereby leaving the user unsatisfied. Further, traffic directed to an associated website is declined.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an efficient method and system for providing users with contextual information during video buffering.